


we’ll be just fine - i know that we will

by tikii



Category: Cytus (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Sickfic, and sagar, anyway stan rin, i will now proceed to write another story and post it on here so bobo becomes a chatacter tag, it’s a crime that bobo isn’t a character tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikii/pseuds/tikii
Summary: in which rin will help in any way she can
Relationships: Rin | OPCI_0584_X/Sagar Thakker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	we’ll be just fine - i know that we will

**Author's Note:**

> HI GUYS IM BACK  
> here’s some sagarin for u  
> bc i love sagarin   
> valid couple  
> amazing couple  
> stan sagarin  
> AND  
> u can come join the cytus server if u want >:333  
> the link is in like every single other cytus story i have so check that out 👁👄👁

The fact that Sagar wasn’t home at his regular time should have been the first sign that something was off. 

Rin only noticed that he wasn’t home about half an hour after he was supposed to be home. When she checked the clock, it was 8:30pm, and he usually got home around 8pm. 

It was fine. There was no need to worry - there might have been traffic on the way back or he might have gone hung up on something - it happened all the time. There was no need to jump the gun and get worried, Rin reasoned with herself. So, she just continued with her work, glancing at her phone every now and again to see if she got a text or a call from Sagar.

9 o’clock pm. Still nothing. 

Rin picked up her phone and texted a, ‘hey, just checking in - are you okay?” text message then put her phone down, trying not to let her nerves get the better of her. If Sagar was busy, he was busy - she didn’t want to interrupt whatever he was doing.

(...still… a text would have been nice…) 

Then, at 10:26, the front door clicked open. Rin looked up from her work and stood up, slowly making her way to the door. She didn’t want to rush over there and look too clingy, and yet she didn’t want it to just be like she didn’t care -

She was thinking too much! She had to stop thinking. 

The moment Bobo flew up to her, flapping his wings frantically and whimpering loudly, Rin knew something was terribly wrong. Bobo bit at her sleeve and began to tug her forward in the direction of the door, trying to make her walk faster. 

“Bobo! What’s wrong?” Rin began to walk faster, dread flooding her system. Bob continued to tug at her sleeve until they made it to the door, flying forward to the figure slumped against the door. Rin let out a horrified gasp, her hands flying to her mouth.

Sagar was sitting on the ground, one hand grasped tightly on his shoulder. Along with the various cuts and bruises that were littered all over his arms and cheeks and the dirt that was covering his face, blood was dripping down his arm from under his hand. Bobo flew down and landed on Sagar’s other shoulder, pawing frantically at his face, small whimpers filling the tense silence of the room. 

Rin ran forward and dropped to her knees in front of Sagar, her hands coming up to cup Sagar’s cheeks. Sagar breathed heavily, his eyes threatening to slip shut and his face becoming paler by the second. Rin didn’t know what had happened, why it happened or how long he had been like this, but she knew one thing-

Excessive blood loss was fatal to humans. And she’d be damned if she let another person she cared about slip from her fingers. 

So, she gathered Sagar in her arms, directed Bobo onto her shoulder and carried him up the stairs quickly, grabbing a towel from the bathroom to lay it down on his bed. Hopefully, if blood began to drip down his arm, it would only get on the towel and not the sheets. 

Rin gently laid Sagar down on the bed and ran to get the bandages and medical supplies, rummaging through the cabinets to grab whatever she could find. More often than not, Sagar came home with a couple of cuts and bruises, and Rin was used to helping him get supplies he needed to patch himself up. That’s why they had so many medical supplies at the ready. 

But now Rin was the one who needed to patch Sagar up. She was on her own with this. 

Then, Bobo started growling and making distressed noises, causing Rin to grab whatever she had in her hands and run back to the room. She found Sagar sitting up, his eyebrows furrowed together and his lips pressed together in pain. Bobo was laying on his leg, growing at him in an attempt to get him to lay back down.

“Sagar! Oh, goodness - please lay back down!” Rin cried, dropping the supplies she had on the bed. “You’re hurt-“

“I’m… fine.” Sagar said through gritted teeth. “I’ll… I’ll figure it out myself-“

“Sagar, please-“ Rin pleaded, her hands hovering nervously over Sagar. “Lay back down.” 

Sagar let out a heavy exhale and moved to lay back down, letting out a weak snort when Bobo began to paw at his cheek. “...fine.” 

“I’ll be right back, okay? Don’t get up.” Rin said nervously, slowly backing out of the room. She didn’t wait for a response - she simply ran back to the bathroom and quickly grabbed all of the other supplies, making sure that they were all secure in her arms before running back.

And then she saw Sagar, still laying down, but trying to reach for the bandages and alcohol swabs by himself with his good arm. 

“Sagar!” Rin cried. “I told you to-“

“I’m still laying down.” Sagar insisted stubbornly, trying to shake Bobo off of his hand. “Bobo, Bobo come on-“ 

Rin felt panic rise in her. Why wasn’t he listening to her? He was hurt! She could see it on his face. Why did he choose to try and hide it and press on rather than accept the help? 

“Sagar… please.” Rin knelt in front of the bed so that she was eye-height with Sagar, a small frown on her face. “Let me help you.”

“I can’t ask that of you.” Sagar hissed through gritted teeth, his hand coming up to clutch at his shoulder. “I can... I can figure it out-“

“You don’t have to do this alone anymore.” Rin said quietly, her chest squeezing painfully when Sagar’s expression fell. “Let me help you.” 

Sagar was silent for a little longer than Rin felt comfortable with. Bobo crawled around the bed in the meantime, making his way to Sagar’s face and licking his cheek. Finally, Sagar let out a small sigh, shattering the silence in the room.

“...are you sure?”

“Yes! I am sure.” Rin said softly, nodding her head. “Do you trust me?”

“Of course.” Sagar didn’t even hesitate in replying. “I do.”

“Then let me help you.” 

“...okay.” 

Rin beamed and stood up, deciding to start with the wound on his shoulder. She grabbed some disinfectant, a cotton ball and some bandages, and sat on Sagar’s bad side, slowly prying his hand off of his shoulder to see the wound.

...it looked like a bullet wound, but without a bullet in it. Sagar must’ve managed to take it out by himself, but he probably didn’t have enough time to patch it up or get the supplies he needed. 

…

…did he drive home like that?!

Rin frowned and began to put the disinfectant on the cotton ball, biting her lower lip. 

“...this is going to hurt.”

Sagar laughed dryly. “I’m ready.” 

With a small wince, Rin began to clean the area around Sagar’s wound, apologies spilling over her lips when Sagar began to hiss in pain. As Rin continued to clean the wound, Bobo curled into his side and began to whimper, trying to distract Sagar from the disinfecting.

At some point, Rin stopped for a second, unable to stand the noises of pain that were escaping Sagar. She scooted over a little and took his hand, smiling weakly when he squeezed it in reply. 

“We’re almost done with the hardest part.” Rin whispered. 

“...okay,” Sagar murmured, almost delirious with pain. Rin slowly began to clean his wound again, guilt clawing at her when he squeezed her hand repeatedly, muffled grunts of pain escaping him. 

Finally, Rin put the cotton ball to the side and began to wrap his shoulder in bandages, trying to make them as tight as possible for pressure purposes. For this, though, she had to let go of his hand, so she let Bobo do all the comforting as she wrapped his shoulder. 

After making sure the bandages were nice and tight, she leaned forward and patted his cheek gently, making sure he was still awake. “Sagar. Sagar?”

Sagar grunted weakly in response.

“The hardest part is over.” She whispered, taking his hand in hers once again. “Stay awake, okay? We’re almost done.”

Sagar grunted again, clearly struggling to keep his eyes open. Bobo whimpered quietly and pawed at his cheek, trying to keep Sagar awake as Rin grabbed some bandaids and bruise cream she had made from some herbs. She tended to his smaller wounds, placing band aids on the cuts littered on his arms, and putting the cream on his many bruises. 

When Rin finished up, she made sure that Sagar’s bandages were nice and snug around his wound before patting his cheek gently again and getting up from the bed, quietly promising that she would be back. 

Rin ran to the bathroom and grabbed a small cloth, wetting the edges of it and running back to the room. She slowly began to clean the dirt from Sagar’s cheeks and face, moving down to clean the blood from his hand when she was finished with his face. By the time she was done, he was as clean as he could be, all his wounds patched up and his face clean from the dirt and soot. 

“Sagar? Are you hungry?” Rin sat on the edge of the bed, reaching out to pet Bobo gently. “I could… make you some soup or something?” 

Sagar shook his head weakly, his eyes threatening to slip shut. For her own comfort, Rin decided to keep Sagar talking just for just a little longer, wanting to make sure that he was as okay as he could possibly be.

“...what happened?” She asked quietly.

“...rogue architect ambush.” Sagar replied through gritted teeth. “Alex was gonna get hit, and I… jumped in the way.”

“Oh, Sagar…” Rin put a hand to her mouth, her chest squeezing with worry. “You have to look after yourself too, you know.” 

Sagar simply grumbled in response and let it eyes slip shut, his hand falling limply at his side. Rin took Sagar’s hand in her own and ran her thumb over his knuckles, watching as he slowly fell asleep. When she was 100% sure he was asleep, she gently placed his hand back down and stood up, pecking him on the forehead and giving Bobo a small pat on the head. 

Bobo chirped quietly and curled up on Sagar’s chest as Rin began to organize all the first aid supplies on the nightstand. She was going to have to reclean and rewrap Sagar’s worst wound and continue to place the bruise cream on his bruises. 

...she would probably have to say in his room too. Just to watch him overnight in case anything bad happened. 

Rin pulled a chair up to the side of the bed and scratched Bobo behind the ears, giggling when Bobo practically purred. “If I fall asleep, wake me up if anything happens, okay?”

Bobo chirped quietly in reply and settled down on Sagar’s chest again. Rin sat back on the chair and ran a hand over her face, a small sigh escaping her. 

...she could ask more questions tomorrow when he was more aware. For now, there was nothing Rin could do except watch and make sure that Sagar would be okay.

…

...he looked peaceful for now.

Maybe, just maybe, Rin would allow herself to get a little shut-eye for now - maybe she would let herself rest for a bit. 

...and then she woke up to the sound of loud whimpering and a paw on her face, jolting her out of her sleep. Rin let out a small gasp and jolted awake, only to see Bobo hovering in front of her, flapping his wings frantically.

Rin looked at the clock first.

4:34 am. 

She then looked over at Bobo, who was trying to direct her attention to Sagar. Blinking the sleep from her eyes, Rin scooted a bit closer to the bed, frowning when Bobo began to paw at Sagar’s neck. 

...now that Rin was looking properly at Sagar, it looked as if he was struggling to breathe. 

Rin bit her lower lip and slowly put her hand on Sagar’s forehead, gasping when it was hot to the touch.

Had his wound gotten infected? Had he gotten sick from being exposed to whatever germs were in the exploration area he went to? 

Rin didn’t know. 

What she did know that she had to keep a level head and try to… nurse Sagar back to health.

Oh, goodness… Sagar wasn’t going to be happy about this. 

Rin gave Bobo a couple of reassuring pats before running downstairs to get a bowl of water and a wet rag to put on Sagar’s forehead. She ran back up the stairs and set the bowl next to the medical supplies and slowly put the rag on Sagar’s forehead, wincing when he began to stir. Bobo whimpered and scampered over to Sagar’s left shoulder where his wound was, chirping quietly to get Rin’s attention. Rin grabbed the bandages and disinfectant and went around, climbing onto the bed. As carefully as she could, she peeled away Sagar’s bandages and winced when she saw what was under.

It was infected, all right - it was inflamed and red and it looked hot. Rin was horrified. 

...she didn’t want to disinfect the wound again while Sagar was still asleep. She didn’t want him to wake up and be in pain almost immediately.

But if he was in deep sleep, then perhaps he wouldn’t wake up. Maybe he wouldn’t have to feel the pain. 

…

...she would just go over it a little right now, and then disinfect it again in the morning with new bandages.

So, Rin slowly cleaned around the edges of the wound, holding her breath every time she moved a little too quickly. Thankfully, Sagar didn’t wake up, and Rin managed to clean the wound briefly and wrap new bandages around his shoulder without any problems. 

...goodness, she had so many questions.

But first, she would have to focus on nursing Sagar back to health. 

Rin made sure that the blankets were snug around Sagar and watched as Bobo nuzzled Sagar’s cheek with a whimper, looking back to give Rin a helpless look. Rin felt her chest squeeze and she reached out, softly scratching Bobo behind the ears.

...they were going to get through this. Sagar was a fighter - he probably wouldn’t let himself go down because of a fever. 

But that’s what Rin was worried about. Sagar was stubborn - he felt like he had to put the weight of the whole word on his shoulders. She was afraid that he would try to get up and go to work, even with the fever and the wounds. 

She just… had to keep a close eye on him. 

Rin sat back down on the chair and took out her phone, searching ‘what to do when someone gets sick’ just to reassure herself that she was doing the right thing with the wet rag. She wasn’t 100% sure on how to take care of Sagar, so she might as well take this time to research and double-check to see if what she planned to do was correct. 

…she just hoped that they had medicine somewhere in the bathroom cabinets. 

Time ticked by, and before Rin knew it, it was 8 in the morning, and Sagar was beginning to stir. 

Sagar let out a soft groan and tried to roll over, stopping when Bobo squawked and scampered off of Sagar’s chest, jumping into Rin’s lap for safety. Rin petted Bobo carefully and leaned forward, putting her hand on Sagar’s good shoulder to stabilize him. “...Sagar? Are you awake?”

“...mm.”

“How do you feel?”

“...like an architect shot me.”

Rin let out a nervous giggle and fixed the rag on his forehead, making sure it didn’t slide off. “Well… an architect did shoot you. And, um... your wound got infected. I think you have a fever.”

Sagar let out a scoff. “...huh. I guess that makes sense.” 

“Can I get you anything?” Rin asked quietly. 

“...some water and some oxygen?” Sagar joked weakly. Rin frowned, watching as Sagar shifted under the blankets, looking as if he was struggling to breathe. 

“...I-I could get you some water… but-”

“I-it’s a joke.” Sagar wheezed. 

...it didn’t seem too much like a joke, but Rin laughed nervously anyway. “I-I’ll go get you some water, okay?” Rin gently picked up Bobo and set him down next to Sagar’s head, giving him a couple of more pats before quickly heading out of the room. She tried to be as quick as she could, even putting a couple of ice cubes in the cup to make it colder.

When she got back to Sagar’s room, she removed the wet rag and put it in the bucket of water, helping Sagar sit up so that he could drink. “Goodness, don’t drink too quickly! You’ll make yourself sick.” Rin exclaimed, worry bubbling in her. To his credit, Sagar slowed down, but he still made it through the water really quickly.

...if he was that thirsty, he must’ve been really hungry. 

“I have to… clean your wound again,” Rin explained quietly, grabbing the roll of bandages. “And then, if you want, I could maybe get you something to eat?” 

Sagar set the now empty cup to the side and put his hand to his shoulder, his eyebrows pinched with pain. “...y-yeah. Sounds good.”

“Does it hurt a lot?” Rin was already on the other side of the bed, climbing on so that she had a good angle to clean his wound. 

“I mean… yeah.” Sagar huffed, his cheeks flushed with fever. “It hurts.”

Rin began to unwrap his bandages, apologizing quietly when he hissed in pain. “...this’ll hurt for a little.” She reached down and took his hand in hers, squeezing it for comfort. “I’m sorry.”

“Do what you have to do.” Sagar glued his eyes to the ceiling, already looking a lot paler than before. 

Rin began to clean his wound, biting her lower lip when Sagar grunted in pain. Bobo crawled forward and curled up against Sagar’s cheek, giving small whimpers and licking his cheek whenever he would hiss in pain. When Rin was finally done, she wrapped a new set of bandages tightly around his wound, giving his hand one last squeeze before letting go. 

“We’re done.” Rin hummed quietly, reaching out and patting his cheek. “Sagar? Are you awake?”

Sagar gave a weak grunt in reply, his eyes half-lidded and hazy with pain. Rin ran her thumb over Sagar’s cheek twice before rolling off the bed, putting the supplies back on the nightstand. She quickly moved to put the wet rag back on his forehead, stepping back to recollect her thoughts.

Sagar needed to eat - that was a given. Humans needed to eat to live, obviously, and Rin wasn’t sure when the last time Sagar ate was. 

But… she was nervous to leave him alone for a long period of time. She wasn’t exactly sure how human sickness worked, and she felt that if she left, something really bad would happen, and she wouldn’t be there to help immediately. 

“...Bobo.” Rin whispered quietly, crouching so that she could look Bobo in the eye. “If anything happens, come get me, okay?” Bobo chirped quietly in reply, padding closer to the edge of the bed so that he could lick Rin’s nose. Rin giggled and scratched Bobo behind the ears, standing up slowly. “Alright - keep an eye on him for me, okay?” 

Bobo chirped again and trotted back to Sagar’s side, curling up on the pillow next to his cheek. 

...well. It was time for her to take a trip to the kitchen. 

As she stepped into their small kitchen, she gasped excitedly at the memory of canned soup in the cabinets. According to her research, soup was good sustenance for sick humans because it wasn’t too heavy, yet, it was filling. On top of that, from her experience, she has discovered that canned soup was quick to make. 

So, she grabbed a can from the cabinet, filled a small pot with water and the soup and put it on the stove, turning the burner up all the way so that the soup would cook faster. Before she knew it, the soup was bubbling (that was a sign that the soup was ready!), so she put it in a bowl and grabbed a spoon, walking up the stairs slowly so that she wouldn’t spill the soup. 

Even before she was in front of the door, she could hear Bobo growling and whining. 

...that wasn’t a good sign.

Rin hurried into the room and quickly set the bowl of soup on the nearest flat surface, running forward to stop Sagar from standing up.

Sagar was sitting on the edge of the bed with his legs dangling on the side, practically wheezing and struggling to breathe. He had his hand on his wounded shoulder, and Rin could see that he was shivering due to the fever. Rin let out a soft gasp and stood in front of him, blocking him from standing up. 

“What are you doing?!”

“I-I remembered… there was… another exploration mission today-” Sagar panted. “I-I can’t miss it-”

“Sagar you’re hurt-” Rin cried. “You’re sick you can’t go-”

“There’s… t-there’s no captain-“

“Alex can handle it-“ Rin moved a little closer to Sagar when he tried to stand up again, blocking him with her body. “Sagar please-“

“I-I can take care of myself… I’ve always been able to.” Sagar tried to move around Rin to find a leeway to stand up. “I… I’ll be fine-“

Rin was at a loss of what to say. It had always been hard for her to be… firm. To put her foot down.

But she was going to learn right here, right now.

Rin knelt down, taking his hands in hers. 

“...n-no.” Rin stuttered out, heat coming to her cheeks with Sagar’s eyes flickered up in surprise. “You’re not going.” 

Sagar blinked twice, opening his mouth to refute. He looked… frustrated. Lost.

Rin was afraid that she angered him.

But, after what seemed like forever, Sagar completely deflated and slumped forward, his forehead falling onto her shoulder. Rin let out a small yelp and wrapped her arms around Sagar’s shivering form, pulling him as close as she possibly could. 

...she knew that her cold, metal body probably wasn’t helping with his shivers, but with the way he was slowly melting into her hold, Rin could tell that the hug itself was much needed.

Bobo climbed onto Rin’s shoulder and curled up close to the base of her neck, probably wanting to be a part of the hug too. Rin let out a small giggle and let Bobo nuzzle her cheek, watching as Bobo scampered over to her other shoulder and nuzzled Sagar’s cheek.

Sagar let out a weak laugh and pulled away from the hug, running his hand over his face. “...I feel terrible.” He admitted hoarsely.

“I’m sorry.” Rin said gently, putting a hand to his forehead. “...you’re really hot-“

“Thanks.” Sagar mumbled deliriously. “I try.”

Rin let out a squeak and averted her gaze. “T-that’s not what I meant-“ 

Sagar snorted quietly. “I know. It was a joke.”

Rin found herself laughing nervously again, heat burning her cheeks. She found herself smoothing back some stray hairs from Sagar’s forehead, smiling softly when Sagar leaned into her touch.

...and then she remembered the soup.

“Are you hungry?” She asked quietly. “I made you soup.” 

“...a little.” 

Rin helped Sagar get back under the covers and propped him up on some pillows, making sure he was comfortable before padding over to grab the (thankfully still hot) soup. She grabbed a small throw pillow as well and put it on Sagar’s lap so that he could rest the bowl on there if he needed.

Sagar began to eat the soup slowly, and Rin played with Bobo for a little, letting Bobo climb on her shoulders and arms and stand on her head for a little. Sagar only finished half of his soup, which was a little less than ideal, but at least he had something in his stomach. Rin ran downstairs to put the rest of the soup in a container for later and hurried back upstairs just in case Sagar tried anything again. 

To her relief, Sagar was laying down and under the blankets again, petting Bobo. Rin smiled at the sight and sat back down in her chair, placing the wet towel on Sagar’s forehead again. He grumbled a little about the coldness of the towel, then fell silent again.

“...Alex is going to kill me.” Sagar murmured after a while of silence.

“...I-I’d like to believe that he wouldn’t.” Rin replied just as quietly, playing with the end of her braid. “You… you saved him from getting hurt.” 

Sagar let out a small huff. “...but now I’m out of commission for a while.” 

“You recover fast.” Rin reassured. “And… and I’m going to help take care of you.”

Sagar blinked and tilted his head to look at Rin. He looked… almost reluctant. Guilty.

“You don’t have to do everything by yourself now.” Rin said softly. “I can help.” 

Sagar’s lips stretched into a weak smile. “...you’re too nice.” 

“D-don’t say that.” Rin looked away bashfully. “I just… you’ve done so much for me. It’s the least I can do.”

“...well… thank you, then.” Sagar’s voice grew faint, and he closed his eyes slowly. Rin smiled and gently took his hand in hers, running her thumb over his knuckles as Bobo curled up on his chest. 

Rin didn’t let go, even after Sagar fell asleep. 

(...and if she gave Sagar a kiss on the forehead once or twice, then it wasn’t a big deal.)


End file.
